We Are Family
by Tigerlily06
Summary: It is Marisol's funeral and Horatio discovers who his real family is.


Horatio stood still letting the other mourners pass him by. He mutely accepted their sympathies, but nothing would thaw out the block of ice his heart had become.

"Sugar?" He heard Alexx ask.

He looked up and tried to smile, but failed.

Alexx saw this and pulled him into a fierce hug. She poured into this simple gesture all her love and respect for him.

"Thank you," he murmured in her ear.

"You're welcome, Horatio," she told once she let him go. She went over to Eric and hugged him as well.

&/&/&

"Hey?" Calleigh inquired in almost a whisper.

"Hi, pal," Horatio replied, his voice shaky.

"Saying I'm sorry seems so inadequate," she remarked before embracing him in a gentle hug.

He nodded not trusting his voice.

Calleigh let him go and stepped back so she could look him directly in the eye. "Don't worry about the lab. I got your back, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," he whispered.

Calleigh gave his arm a brief squeeze and then walked over to Eric and his family.

&/&/&

"H?" Ryan said in query.

"Ryan," Horatio answered, quietly. After Calleigh, he had summed the rest of his reserves. He wouldn't, couldn't break down in front of everybody.

"If there is anything I can do, just let me know, ok?"

"I will."

Ryan made to walk away, but Horatio stopped him with, "Thank you, Ryan."

"No worries, Horatio," Ryan said. "We're family."

Horatio smiled a sad smile at that. He watched Ryan walk over to Eric and give his one-time antagonist a brief hug.

&/&/&

Eric looked over at Horatio amazed at how the older man was holding up. He had lost a sister, which hurt, but Horatio had lost much more. Horatio had lost the one person who cared for him so unselfishly. He had lost his wife.

Eric caught Horatio studying him and Ryan. He knew that he and Ryan had come a long way since Ryan's injury in the line of duty. They would never be friends like he and Speed had been, but tensions in lab when they were together had lessened.

Eric let Ryan walk away before mouthing to Horatio, "How are you doing?"

Horatio gave him a brief nod before turning to talk to Frank Tripp.

&/&/&

"Horatio?"

Horatio turned away from Eric. "Frank?"

Frank held out his hand and Horatio grasped it. Frank squeezed it communicating the sorrow he felt for Horatio and Eric's loss that he couldn't voice. "If you or Eric needs anything, you know where to find me," he finally managed.

"Thank you," Horatio said around the lump in his throat.

Frank gave him a tight smile before moving off to Delkos.

&/&/&

"She loved you," remarked the one voice Horatio didn't expect to hear on this trying day. However, it was a voice he was secretly glad to hear, because it meant he had someone he could lean on.

"And, I loved her, Rhonda," Horatio told his long time friend with tears in his deep voice. "I still love her."

"I know you do, Horatio," Rhonda soothed. She slipped an arm around Horatio's waist and took part of his weight as he sagged against her. "Now, let's get you home before you collapse."

"You know me too well," he mumbled as he let her escort him toward the Hummer.

"Of course, I do," she gently admonished him. She opened the passenger door and waited for him to slip inside. "We're family."

&/&/&

Eric watched Rhonda quietly approach Horatio. It was a last minute call with a quick sketch of details that had caused this to come about. He had wanted to make sure Horatio had someone to look after him like he looked after everyone else, and Eric knew Rhonda was the perfect candidate.

He made certain that Rhonda had Horatio well in hand before turning back to his family. His mother looked over his shoulder at Horatio; concern for the older man clearly written on her face.

"It's alright, mama," Eric reassured. "Horatio will be fine. He's with family."

Mrs. Delko gave him a small smile before grasping his arm and leading him away.

&/&/&

_We're family_ echoed in Horatio's weary mind. He leaned on the railing of his balcony staring into the beach below listening to the soothing sound of the ocean crashing onto the shore. He rubbed at his eyes like a tired little boy and he heard Rhonda chuckle behind him.

He turned and looked at her, blinking his eyes to keep them focused. "What?" he mumbled.

"C'mere," Rhonda urged him. She patted the spot next to her on the chaise lounge.

Horatio forced himself to move and walk the few steps that separated him from Rhonda. It was so hard when all he wanted to do was just fall to pieces. He slumped down on the chaise lounge.

Rhonda shifted a little and coerced Horatio to stretch out. "Let go," she gently ordered him. "I got you. I won't let you fall."

Horatio rested his aching head in Rhonda's lap and let his eyelids flutter shut. "Thank you, friend," he whispered before exhaustion overtook him.

"No worries, friend," Rhonda softly uttered as she brushed his hair from his forehead. "We're family and family sticks together no matter what."

The End


End file.
